My Angel of Music
by sasulover4eva
Summary: Sasuke is a popstar who transfers to a high school in Konoha. One detention turns into an outrageous roller coaster with the newfound love of his life. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

My Angel of Music.

A/N: second story again no beta so I can update faster. This will be my first chapter story and it will be WAY more mature than Tulips. Plz comment and subscribe! Love you all my little stalkers! (random much?)

Disclaimer: yaoi (boyxboy) smex in later chapters. Very foul language! I do not own naruto, sasuke does.

(Sasuke in background: DAMN RIGHT I DO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OR ILL GO UCHIHA ON YOUR ASS). Hehe calm down sasuke.

Chapter 1: The New Boy.

Uchiha Sasuke, was a young man of high standing, and people of such high standings did not get caught in situations like this. The situation, as you may be wondering, is one where a well known music artist is being chased through the halls of a high school by bloodthirsty fangirls. This music artist would be Sasuke, the school would be Konoha Leaf Academy. And well… the bloodthirsty fangirls would be bloodthirsty fangirls. Sasuke turned yet another corner with the girls giggling and grabbing at him in hot pursuit. He was definitely not interested in creatures who were so desperate for his attention. Besides, he was not of that sexuality anyways.

"oh sasu! Wait!" one particularly annoying fangirl squealed. She had bright pink hair, green eyes, and a rather large forehead.

"shut up billboard brow he obviously loves me!" a blonde girl in a purple sundress elbowed the other girl out of the way. Sasuke knew he couldn't stop running or else he would be ripped to shreds. Not a very pleasant thing to go through. He was used to girls treating him this way, but his parents had promised him a normal life.

'Sasuke you will go to regular high school with other teens who are not famous!' Mikoto had exclaimed embracing her son tightly. She was happy that he was happy about his new life. Lately though, it had been less than ideal.

"hey girls, leave alone. He has tutoring and your presence is distracting." A teacher standing in front of Sasuke smiled. He had spiky white hair and a black turtle neck that covered his mouth and nose. He also had a black eye patch over his left eye. Sasuke was surprised that Kakashi had come to his rescue. Of course Sasuke did not need tutoring, Uchihas were always at the top of their classes. His older brother Itachi had started college at fourteen.

"but-" the girls pouted.

"go home, it is well past school hours." Kakashi said in as stern of a voice as he could. So really his voice just sounded bored as usual. Once the girls had left Kakashi led Sasuke to a classroom.

"ah you have landed yourself in detention." Kakashi almost sounded amused with himself.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled. "DETENTION? How?"

"you have violated school policies. Your phone was out in first period, you were chewing gum in second, you refused to follow orders in fourth, and you are not wearing your uniform." Kakashi grinned. For such a smart kid he seemed to forget a lot.

"shit!" a blonde boy in Sasuke's grade ran into the room. His uniform was a bit ruffled and his hair was spiked out in every direction. To Sasuke he looked irresistible. Sasuke met the blonde's eyes and noticed they were a brilliant blue. The late boy blushed and looked away.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are late." Kakashi yawned. Naruto, Sasuke liked that name.

"I know I am so very sorry ." Naruto apologized franticly finding a seat. He blushed even more when he noticed Sasuke's smirk.

"ah please sit." Kakashi yawned yet again. Sasuke was starting to think that if coffee wasn't invented his teacher would be out like a light most of the time.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto looked a bit scared of him. Sasuke smirked to himself, I can use that to my advantage.

"Sasuke if you do not sit down, you will have detention for the rest of the month." Sasuke gave him his famous glare. "and no amount of pouting will get you out of this."

Sasuke didn't sit and landed himself a whole month of detention. With Kakashi. And Naruto.

This would be a very interesting month, Sasuke smirked.

A/N: what will happen with our lovers? Yes I will update one to two chapters every week or so. Yes I know Kakashi was very OOC. Im sorry about that but for some reason I have a really hard time writing about Kakashi! Idk why! The next chapter will be longer and eep! From narutos pov! How does our dobe feel? Look for the next chapter: Not Gay.


	2. Chapter 2

My Angel of Music.

A/N: hello! I believe it has been a full 30 seconds since I updated my story and well im really excited about this one. I have a lot planned but I cant tell you all of the details or else it wont be a good story. Yes I will make the chapters longer I apologize for the extremely short first chapter.

Warnings and disclaimers don't own anything blah blah blah. The lyrics belong to me!

Chapter 2: Not Gay

Naruto's POV:

Naruto thought to himself, I am NOT gay. He is just famous. I feel no attraction sexually towards him whatsoever. But as he was trying to reassure himself, Naruto felt his gaze wander to the raven across the rooms deep black eyes. Such beautiful features, so feminine yet strong. He let a sigh escaped and blushed. So much for reassurance.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke called. Naruto looked up at the deep sexy voices owner.

"Huh?" he blinked realizing he had been drooling.

"Stop staring at me. I get enough of that from the female population of this school, and I definitely don't need it from the male side." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who was blushing yet again. Dammit Naruto stop being such a whore! Just because Sakura had broken up with him when she had heard Sasuke was transferring to their school didn't mean he should jump at the chance to get in someones pants. He had gotten into detention because of Sakura, whom he had cussed out in the hall for breaking his heart.

"Dobe you are drooling yet again." Sasuke sighed obviously annoyed. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was one sexy son of a bitch. One rich son of a bitch too. His father owned a music production company and his mother was a supermodel. And of course Sasuke was the famous "Uchiha Sasuke." All the girls loved him.

"Huh?" Naruto broke reluctantly from his thoughts of Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was not drooling."

"Dobe there is a spot on the desk. Wait not a spot, a puddle." Sasuke smiked, which seemed to be his trademark expression. It was quite a sexy smirk. It made Naruto feel weak on his insides. Well except for his cock felt quite hard when Sasuke smirked. Damn, Naruto thought, the bastard is making me horny.

"detentions over, you two may leave." Kakashi yawned not looking up from his book. Both boys rushed to the door and almost collide. Sasuke wore his usual smirk and Naruto his usual blush.

"How do you get home?" Sasuke asked actually wanting to know the answer. He felt an undeniable pull from the blonde that made him feel awfully comfortable inside.

"I walk." Naruto said surprised that Sasuke was even asking him a question.

"Do you want a ride home?" Sasuke asked.

"No I can walk." Naruto said shyly.

"Come with me." Ssuke pulled Naruto by the arm to his black Ferrari. His parents had paid a lot for it and he never got a single scratch on it. Not that it would matter, as his family cold pay for it anyways. Narutos jaw hit the floor when he saw the shiny car.

"well don't just stand there like an idiot, dobe." Sasuke teased. Naruto looked offended but that didn't last long.

"you are such a dick." Naruto muttered.

"what? Listen dobe, I am being nice. I offered you a ride in my fucking Ferrari. I like you and I don't know what your probem with me is but I would appreaciate it if you got the stick out of your ass!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto looked wide eyed at Sasuke. I guess he is human after all, Naruto thought. Sasuke turned on the radio to fill the silence between them. None other than his own song came on.

'_yeah your beautiful blue eyes pull me in deep like the ocean._

_Cant do much else bt go with the motions._

_I love you baby so why cant you see…_

_There is nobody better than me.'_

Sasuke quickly changed it due to the awkward way the lyrics could be applied to the moment.

"who was that song about?" Naruto asked curiously. He had never been one to follow the lives of popstars but he knew he would have heard of sasukes 'lover' by now.

"I didn't write the song, my uncle Madara did." Sasuke confessed. " I don't usually write lyrics, I write all the music though. Lyrics seem too personal for me to put on the radio."

"wow that was almost human sounding." Naruto teased.

"shut up dobe I am human." Sasuke growled.

"have you ever gotten a bad grade?" Naruto asked.

"no I am just smart." Sasuke said angry that Naruto had picked such a stupid question.

"have you ever kissed anyone?" Naruto asked.

"yes." Sasuke grimaced remembering his awful first kiss. It had been with his neighbor Karin. She had chased him down when they were twelve and pinned him to a playstructure. Her braces hurt against his lips and her breath smelled of fish.

"well one point for you I guess." Naruto looked up. A wicked grin was plastered to his face. "are you a virgin?"

"Huh? Uh why do you care if ive stuck my dick inside of anyone?" Sasuke turned bright red.

"oh my god, you are a popstar that girls chase down and yet you are a virgin! Is that even possible when you are as sexy as you?" Naruto did not realize he had said too much.

"yes it is po- wait did you just call me sexy?" Sasuke smiled.

"uh no.. I was thinking like… uhh…" Naruto blushed and looked away.

"aw how hot the dobe thinks im sexy." Sasuke laughed to himself.

'but youre still a virgin." Naruto tried to sound as mean as possible.

"maybe you cpuld change that." Sasuke said quietly to himself.

"what did you say?" Naruto asked.

"nothing. Its nothing at all."Sasuke said quickly. He wasn't even sure Naruto was gay, even though he had called him sexy. Sometimes people said things like that.

"this is my house right here." Naruto motioned to a small house. Naruto started to get out of the car but Sasuke somehow got a death grip on his wrist without him noticing sometime during the drive. He pulled Naruto back in th car.

"not so fast you forgot to pay." Sasuke smirked.

"pay? What the fuck bastard." Naruto shot an angry look at Sasuke. "let go right now or so help me I will punch you."

"no." Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke suddenly pulled him into a sweet long kiss. Naruto felt his eyes flutter closed against his will. Sasuke smiled into the kiss. Naruto tasted like ramen. Sasuke tasted like something sweet yet spicy at the same time. It must have been narutos imagination since he had never tasted anything like it. He decided to name the new taste Sasuke taste. When they pulled back they were both grinning wildly.

"see you in detention tomorrow teme. Unless you are too good to come." Naruto smirked.

"oh I will be there dobe." Sasuke smiled.

A/N: im sorry I got to the romance too quickly! I promise there wont be a lot until later. Its no fun if a couple is perfect is it? (evil grin) okay so im trying to get a beta reader. PM me! Comment! Subscribe! Favorite! Just spread the word.

Next chapter: Silence After the Storm


	3. Chapter 3

wMy Angel of Music.

A/N: Hey everyone (if anyone is even reading this!) im sorry I took longer than usual to update but that is because I was trying to relax after a really stressful week and with school and outings I have barely had time to sleep! So here Is the drama-filled chapter SILENCE AFTER THE STORM (oops caps lock lol). Please review and favorite! Also let me know your opinion on what should be added.

I do not own any songs, characters, or products mentioned in the story. I only own the plot.

Chapter 3: Silence After the Storm

They always say that the silence after the storm is just as frightening. At least that is what I think. And sasuke very much could be the definition of the silence that would follow a tornado, or tsunami, or hurricane. And that particular silence scared Naruto half to death.

Sasuke walked into school one cool morning hoping to be alone so he could sort out his feelings and thoughts. Did he like Naruto? Of course he did, that was a stupid question. The real question was: does he love Naruto? That he could not answer. Sasuke was never a person to love. Sure he loved his family, but that was not the same type of love. His wish to be alone was not considered apparently because the pink haired fangirl from a few days ago tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she said brightly in a high pitched voice. "I was wondering, since I always see you eating alone, and I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to ask, but I would understand if you reject-"

"KAMI! Spit it out already!" sasuke snapped, very annoyed at the girls ramblings.

"eek!" she squeaked. "uh, my name is sakura and id like you to eat lunch with-"

"no." he cut her off. Her eyes became watery and sasuke just scoffed at this because it was such a pathetic thing to do.

"good bye sasuke-kun." Sakura choked out and quickly walked away.

Naruto:

When Naruto arrived at school the first thing he noticed was his raven standing with sakura. Sakura! Out of all people why her? He decided to think nothing of it, but hid around a corner to hear their conversation. Sakura was nervously rambling and it obviously annoyed sasuke to no end. He heard him cut her off a couple times and then totally reject her. Sasuke could really be a teme at times.

When he was sure sakura was gone he walked around the corner towards sasuke.

"hey teme!" he called out to the raven who was dressed in a dark blue v-neck and black skinny jeans. There was a red and white fan on the back of his shirt. It was sort of his trademark.

Sasuke turned the other way pretending not to hear the blondes loud yelling.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled yet again but this time waving his arms. A couple of nearby girls gave Naruto a look that said hands off. Sasuke did not look at Naruto. Narutos face became red and he stomped up to sasuke.

"Look at me when I am talking dammit!" Naruto yelled.

"What. Do. You. Want?" sasuke growled giving Naruto a hateful look that made him shiver. The ice in his stare was so intense it could make a polar bear freeze.

"I want you to acknowledge I exist. Acknowledge that what happened between us meant something!" naruto's voice dropped so it would not be heard by the crowd that had gathered. "A kiss like that doesn't happen by incident. You did it on purpose and I know it meant something."

"THAT meant nothing." Sasuke said calmly but not gently. He was trying to hint Naruto on something the blonde didn't understand, sasuke. Narutos eyes watered, but he stepped closer to the raven anyways.

"shut up! Stop lying sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Now there was a considerable amount of people whispering and pointing. "please sasuke, don't do this." Narutos eyes were hurt.

"im not doing anything dobe. Now leave me be, your presence is obnoxious." Sasuke rubbed his temple. He let out a frustrated sigh, it was hurting him too. He wouldn't meet narutos pained glare.

"IM OBNOXIOUS? WELL YOURE A BASTARD AND A LIAR AND I HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed in sasukes face. He felt a hand slap him hard across the face. He looked up shocked and saw sasuke glaring, his palm in midair. He reached his hand to his own face. Sasuke suddenly felt a fist slam hard into his eye. People were gasping and staring shocked. The principal, Tsunade, came out yelling at the teens.

"You little Brats! Go to class right now!" she yelled. "and you. You two! With me now!" she pointed a furious finger at the fighting boys.

In tsunade's office.

Tsunade glared at the two boys.

"what the hell were you two brats fighting about?" she sighed.

"nothing. BAACHAN." Naruto smirked.

"shut it brat or youll land yourself a suspension! Im only sparing you because youre-" she clasped a hand over her mouth. Naruto glared angrily at her and sasuke couldn't figure out the silent conversation that seemed to go on between the two blondes.

"ahem." Sasuke cleared his throat. "if there will be no punishment then I do believe I should be in class as of now." He scowled.

"sit down!" she yelled. He was so used to rashness that he stood there coolly unaffected by her volume or tone. "I said sit."

"and im saying I don't care." He stormed out of her office and down the hall to chemistry. Suffice to say he had landed himself a whole other month of detention for fighting and being uncooperative. He had gotten a black eye too. When he walked into the household that afternoon he winced.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TODAY!" fugaku, sasukes father shouted angrily at his son. Mikoto, is mother, nervously and gently touched his black eye.

"Oh my Baby. My poor, poor baby. What happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" She asked sadly. Fugaku scowled.

"Stop fawning over him Mikoto! I'm trying to punish him! He got in a fight and more detention!" Fugaku was as red as a tomato and Sasuke thought steam might start coming out of his ears.

"Fugaku! He got a black eye." She hugged her youngest son tightly.

"Teach him a lesson not to fight! How badly did you get your ass kicked Sasuke?" Fugaku grinned. Sasuke felt like punching him.

"you should've seen the other guy." He chuckled.

"go to your room Sasuke, no laptop for a whole week." Fugaku said. Mikoto let him go so he could fulfill his fathers wishes. He grudgingly climbed the stairs.

When he entered is room he pulled out his MP3 player and put his earbuds in. He chose a song by Super Junior. Yes, he listened to Kpop. He had went to Korea on tour and opened one show for them. No matter how gay it sounded, their music was catchy.

"MISTER SIMPLE SIMPLE." He sang in his beautiful voice. He loved to sing. He was amazing at it too. Suddenly the song change.

"My angels and my girls? My first love? MOM!" he yelled. His door opened gently.

"yes, darling?" she asked.

"why do I have Girls Generation on my Ipod?" he asked embarrassedly.

"oops! My bad im sorry sweetie!" she blushed and giggled. She softly closed the door. He chuckled gently. Good thing it had been him to find that on his Ipod and not his… wait, he didn't have any friends. He remembered that in mid-thought.

He kicked his shoes off and undressed, ready to collapse due to tiredness. He lay down on his bed in his boxers and didn't even bother to pick his clothes up. His mother would do that the next day while he was at school. She prepared all the meals, cleaned the house, and gardened while the men were away. He could leave his room thigh high in garbage, clothes, and filth and hed always come home to a room tat was so clean you could perform heart surgery in it. On his bed. He pulled the covers up to his cin and wondered what the following day held in store for him.

The Next day:

In first period, Naruto looked shot and ragged. His hair was wilder than usual and his bright eyes were droopy and red. He looked as if hed been crying all night. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt at how mean he had been to the blonde the previous day. He had literally slapped him in the face. For trying to make him admit his feelings. He knew that Naruto knew he had meant it bt was just to proud to admit it.

Here goes nothing sasuke thought. He walked up behind Naruto and tapped him softly on the shoulder. Naruto turned around and a rainbow of emotions flashed across his face. First was surprise, then embarrassment, then confusion, anger, and lastly sadness. He wanted to reach up and slap sasuke but knew that wouldn't lead to anthing good.

"hey Naruto." Sasuke greeted as warmly as he could. His eye had swollen into a large purplish black egg. It was painful but he had to admit he did deserve it.

"what do you want asshole?" Naruto grinded is teeth in anger.

"you give me a black eye and you don't say sorry?" Sasuke asked mockingly offended.

"excuse me? Did you just say I should apologize? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto shoved his chair backwardsand stood.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?" Sasuke knew he was being a major ass but pissing Nara off was too much fun.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Sit down now!" Their teacher Yamato, yelled. He was their agricultural science teacher. He loved anything that had to do with nature.

The rest of the day was the usual hell Sasuke called school. It wasn't hard, in fact it was quite the opposite, it was so easy that it bored him to death.

"Naruto." He said reaching out to grab the blondes arm after detention that afternoon. Naruto yanked his arm away and sped of without taking one look back.

"Naruto! Come back!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto started to sprint away. The two went on like this for about two weeks. Finally sasuke got quicker and was able to grab narutos arm.

"Sasuke, get off! If youd like to live to have children one day I suggest you unhand me! NOW!" Naruto fumed trying to get out of Sasuke's death grip.

"I don't want children." Sasuke stated simply.

"huh?" Naruto couldn't say anything more because suddenly he was pushed up against the wall of lockers. "Sasuke what the-" he was cut off.

"Shhh…" sasuke seductively quieted the blonde. He was inches from Narutos face and could detect the other boys difficulty breathing.

"I hate you." Naruto breathed.

"no you don't. If you hated me this wouldn't happen." He gently stroked narutos hard-on. Naruto blushed and opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a wet kiss.

Sasuke used the factor of narutos open mouth to his advantage. He slipped his toungue into the other boys mouth and quickly won dominance over the blonde. He kissed Naruto with a fiery passion and he was showing the blonde, _he meant it._ Naruto quickly got what the Uchiha was trying to prove and started to kiss back. They broke briefly for air but quickly lunged at eachother again.

_Click._

Shit, sasuke thought. He looked up and saw a young man snapping pictures of their intimate moment. Sasuke slammed his fist against the locker.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted angrily at the paparazzi.

_Click. Click. Click._

"I SAID LEAVE BASTARD BEFORE I KILL YOU!" he shouted slamming his fist against the metal again . The yung man sprinted away, obviously scared for his life.

Blood started to coat his hand from his split knuckles. The skin had been broken from the edges of the metal and it stung like a bitch. Naruto gently licked the wounds.

"ouch naru that hurts." Sasuke recoiled at the sting of narutos saliva in his fresh wound.

"shhhh… im cleaning it." Naruto said. Naruto drove sasuke to his house and sasuke called his mother to ask if he could stay the night at narutos house. She said she didn't care as long as they didn't stay up too late, get into trouble, or do anything illegal.

"yes mother, ill be safe. Yes, I Love you too mommy." He said quietly and Naruto rolled on the ground laughing.

"mommy?" he asked after sasuke hung up.

"shut up." Sasuke growled.

A/N: Hey! Last week of school! Im gonna miss my baby and my besties! They are all graduating high school this week! Congrats boys! I love you! Ok so back to my yaoi otakus! What will happen at their sleepover? Sorry no lemon next chapter, just clearing that up already. Come on people their not even together yet! Ill try to update faster next time! Until we meet again!

Next chapter: Best Friends Don't Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

My Angel of Music.

A/N: Ok so I need to clear a couple things up before I start this chapter because I got a review I cant answer with a PM so im gonna answer it right here!

**To Pic's-Pixie: sasuke wasn't exactly mad about it he was trying to protect Naruto from the media. I accidentally left Sasukes reasoning out when I rewrote the chapter. And sorry about the time gap thing I felt it too. The scene where they were caught frenching was supposed to be later on in the week. Thanks for calling me on that I will try harder I just felt like making the chapter serious.**

Back to A/N: Ok no that that's taken care of I'm updating almost immediately on this one since the plot bunnies have woken up again from hibernation. Yes they hibernate… in my head… its quite a nuisance… ANYWAYS this is how I think Naruto would treat a friend at a sleepover but sasuke has ulterior motives ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't worry our emo and our blondie will get together soon enough.. *cough* by the end of the *couh* chapter.

Disclaime I only own the clothes on my back and this laptop. That's it so don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Best Friends Don't Kiss

Naruto:

Hahaha! Did he just say I love you mommy? Who knew Sasuke was a momma's boy? I think it's kind of cute though…

"hey dobe?" Sasuke said and for once he sounded normal. As in he didn't sound stressed, angry, or annoyed. He just sounded like a mellow guy.

"yeah?" I answered wondering what he was thinking. He looked happy and I was glad. I had never really seen him smile before this. He was one of those people who just didn't smile.

"got any movies?" he asked me grinning. I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon I have a pile of horror movies in my room." I pulled him along and ran to my room.

"hm, so many movies, so little time." I said in a cliché gay voice. Why I did this I have no idea. But it seemed to make sasuke chuckle.

"it was that funny?" I asked surprised.

"no it's just that you are so good at pretending to be a fag." He smirked and I playfully shoved him. He grabbed a few movies: The Ring, The Exorcist, Resident Evil, and the Paranormal Activity movies. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "feeling adventurous are we?" he asked teasingly.

"these aren't even scary! You wanna see scary?" I challenged knowing exactly what I was about to do.

"try me." Sasuke taunted inching closer to my face. I could tell he wanted a kiss but decided to play hard to get.I suddenly yanked sasuke by the arm. "wha-?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you! Now close your eyes!" I said evilly. Sasuke did as he was told and I knew the bastard still thought he was getting a kiss but truthfully, I really was not in the mood for that. It had been a while since I had had a friend over and I was going to treat sasuke as just that. A friend. I opened my laptop and went straight to google images.

'blue waffles' I typed in. I chuckled as the disgusting picture came up and turned the laptop around.

"open your eyes."I said amusedly.

"OH MY JESUS CHRIST!" Sasuke screamed like a little girl at the horrifying picture. He started to gag so Naruto closed the screen.

"What the fuck was that thing?" sasuke breathed heavily, his eyes wide and his already pale face paper white.

"that my friend is blue waffles!" I snickered.

"ok that was so not cool!" he fumed.

"haha sorry couldn't help myself." I chuckled and he shoved me lightly.

"You know what, you should make it up to me." He said pretending to be aloof.

"oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. Dude was Sasuke seriously trying that hard to get into my pants? Jeez!

Sasuke:

I cupped his face in my hand. He gave me a look that told me he knew exactly what I was trying to do but didn't really approve. He would approve after a few minutes though, I could tell because it is seriously hard to resist me.

"yep. Go get me some tomatoes, im hungry." I said in a serious tone.

Naruto:

"tomatoes? What the fuck sasuke not everyone snacks on tomatoes? Cant you settle for chips or something?" I asked taken aback at the fact that they were at his house and yet sasuke demanded tomatoes. God damn fucking tomatoes. Where the hell were his manners?

"hn. I guess you will have to do." He said seductively and licked the length of my neck.

"dude are you a fucking vampire or something? Stop licking my neck." I asked shoving him off me. He looked at me like I had slapped him.

"you let me make out with you in the hallway at school but we cant do it in your living room?" he asked genuinely confused.

"im just not in the mood right now." I said truthfully and got up and walked downstairs.

"do not go anywhere im getting us some snacks. And no sorry I do not have your goddamn tomatoes." I shouted up the stairs at the confused Uchiha on my couch.

When downstairs I grabbed some chips and cookies and two bottles of soda.

He scowled at my choice of food.

"you couldn't have gotten anything less fatty and greasy?" he asked annoyed.

"nope. Sorry hun your gonna have to live with it." I said. He was laying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow. His hand had scabbed over but it still looked irritated.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" I asked. He shrugged so I decided to put on Paranormal Actvity 1.

"the only thing amusing about this movie is how many times they say the word fuck." Sasuke said in a bored tone as he stared at the screen.

OMnISCIENT 3rd:

"lets count it!" Naruto suggested and a small grin appeared on Saske's stone features.

'W_hat the fuck, Micah? I told you to stop taping! Fuck MICAH! OH MY FUCKING GOD MICAH! THERES A FUCKING SPIDER IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM!' _

"1… 2.. 3. 4… 5!" they counted in unison and started to chuckle at the new game they played.

Naruto realized he was laying against Sasukes chest in a very intimate way. Sasuke took a swig of the Mountain Dew and passed it to Naruto who did the same.

"we just kissed dobe." He smirked at his sly way of trying to get Naruto to cozy up to him.

"teme." He chuckled and realized Sasuke's plan had worked. He was now in the mood. He reached up and pulled Sasuke's face to his shoulder.

"I was hoping we could just be friends bastard." Naruto smiled.

"and why would you want that when this could belong to you?" sasuke smirked motioning to his entire body.

"that's what ive been asking myself all night." Naruto smiled and pulled sasuke on top of him into a laying position.

They kissed passionately on the floor which would've been hilarious to bystanders. The movie was still on in the background and so there were shouts and screams while two boys made out on the ground.

"mmm…. Naru." Sasuke moaned as Naruto licked and bit at his shoulder. He closed his eyes. He felt a tugging at the hem of his loose fitting black shirt and obediently raised his arms. His shirt was slipped off and Naruto rolled them so that he was on top of sasuke. He moved lower and played with sasuke's nipples. He bit the left one, sucked the right. Sasuke squirmed in pleasure underneath the blonde's mouth. His breathing got heavier and he felt his nether regions grow hot and excited.

"mmmm Sasuke you are one white bastard." Naruto teased. Sasuke blushed.

"that.. uhhh… was. A. mmmmm…. Aaahhhh…?" sasuke found imself unable to speak with moaning. Naruto tongued his way down his partners stomach and found his zipper, which he unzipped with his teeth. Once sasukes pants were off he licked the slky fabric of his friends boxers. They had his trademark fan on them as well. He kissed where he knew his ravens erection was and gained soft moan. He tugged at the waistband but a spider-like hand stopped him.

"Naru-chan I really like you but im not ready to lose my virginity." Sasuke blushed embarrassedly. Naruto crawled up to hisface.

"that's okay I will wait until youre ready." Naruto said sweetly and they resumed making out. Its safe to say that that was all the boys did that night. In the morning Naruto woke up on the floor in only hi boxers with sasukes long arms and legs wrapped around him. He was surprised when he saw the ravens eyes already open, watching him intently.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"ya Sasuke?" Naruto sat up which forced sasukes legs to slide down.

"do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"yeah we just made out for like four hours and you ask me if I want to go out with you? I thought it was a given." Naruto admitted.

"yeah just checking though." Sasuke said yawning.

"sasuke?" Naruto asked for the ravens attention.

"hm babe?" sasuke said ruffling his hair with his hand.

"I really like you." Naruto said awkwardly. "like REALLY really like you."

"yeah I love you too dobe." Sasuke chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend.

A/N: I felt like a fluff filled silly chapter after the last one. When the ideas come to me I will write the next chapter so im not sure when itll be up. Sorr this chapter was a bit odd but I felt like I needed to write it.

Please review and favorite! Also check out Tulips if you liked this chapter! And watch out for when I update Speak No Yaoi! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

My Angel of Music.

A/N: Im Back! I never thought this story would get much attention or followers. (to be quite honest I expected one view from my best friend lol). So you can imagine how excited I was when I saw I had loyal followers and reviews on each chapter! I love you Kenny-Chan! Tell me in a review what you thik I should put in the next chapter. Thanks! Also if you figured out my clever chapter title for this chapter write in a review what it means. ;)

Disclaimer: sasuke is a bit ooc. sex in this chapter, I don't own Naruto or sasuke or any other character from the anime.

Chapter 5: Catch and Release.

Paparazzi POV:

"Boss! Boss! This photograph is pure gold! Our sales will go up this week!" The young reporter ran excitedly into his bosses office.

"What do you want? Do you realize you just interrupted a very important phone call with a beautiful woman?" Jiraiya yelled. Jiraiya was a pervert. But he knew how to run a magazine to spark peoples interests.

"Im sorry boss! It's just.. I got a picture of Sasuke Uchiha being very scandalous!"

"HUH? SASUKE UCHIHA BEING SCANDALOUS? WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SHOW ME THE PICTURE!" and the reporter turned around a picture of the youngest Uchiha passionately kissing a blonde teen. And that blonde teen just so happened to be of the male gender. In a high school hallway. Jiraiya hugged his employee. "You are amazing! Promotion for you!"

"Get these printed pronto. I want them on the front of the magazine. And try to find out who the blonde is. Your going to go undercover as a highschooler." Jiraiya demanded. Let the games begin, he smirked.

Sasuke POV:

I tried to figure out how I was going to come out of the closet while the dobe and I were walking through a supermarket.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined at me and I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality. He was making puppy dog eyes at me and I was pretty sure I knew the next question.

"Yes Naruto?" I humored him in acting like I didn't know what he wanted.

"Can we please-?" he started.

"No." I answered before he even finished.

"Pleaaaaaase?" he whined more and I couldn't look at him or I'd cave.

"We've discussed this before. You are not getting ramen flavored ice cream! I am not cleaning that up again!" I said sternly and saw him visibly deflate. It had been five weeks since we started dating. Naruto had decided to try ramen flavored ice cream and the outcome was him in the fetal position on my bed while I cleaned his lunch contents off the floor.

"But-" I looked around to make sure we were alone in the aisle. When the coast was clear I gave him a kiss to silence his pouting. He stopped whining but still looked unhappy.

"Let's go get some ramen at Ichiraku's." I suggested and he squealed happily. He started to dance around me and sing.

"I love Sasuke, Sasuke loves me. I love Sasuke, 'cause ramen is yummy!" Naruto sang quietly. I rolled my eyes but then stopped. I hadn't sang in a while. I'd been distracted by Naruto. After we bought our tomatoes and instant ramen we headed to his house to drop off the groceries.

"We should move into an apartment together." Naruto said as we walked to Ichikaru's.

"We are still in school." I stated.

"But not for very long. We're seniors remember?" Naruto said. He had a point.

"We've only been dating for five weeks." I was getting uncomfortable.

"But I love you. And you love me, right?" He said unsure of his first statement now.

"Right." I said. He looked a little put off at my resistance to the idea so I tried to lighten the mood. I swung my arm around his shoulder and playfully ruffled his blonde hair. He laughed stiffly ad hugged me. Disaster avoided.

But a whole other disaster arose when we arrived at the restaurant. On the door was a neon open mic night sign.

'Sasuke this is perfect! You can sing!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. I sighed. It was so crowded in the ramen shop that I could barely make out Naruto's friends. His group included Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji. I didn't have many friends.

"Hey Naruto!" Chouji called to us. We walked over and the sight on the table made me feel furious.

On the front cover of the biggest teen magazine in Konoha was Naruto and I's makeout. People were gossiping rabidly about it and pointing at us. I picked it up and read the magazine.

'Pop Star is Gay?' the article title read. 'This picture was taken the other day at Konoha Leaf Academy, as most readers know, is the high school of the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Our photographer took this picture of sasuke and a student identified as Naruto Uzumaki kissing in a hallway after school. This shocking news may quite well prove that Sasuke Uchiha is gay.' What a poorly written article. I sighed and Naruto looked concerned. Of course it proved I was gay, but that wasn't what I was so upset about. How the hell had they gotten his name?

"What'd it say?" he asked me nervously.

"it said our names and that I am gay." I was a bit pissed that he put his name in the magazine. Now people would be hounding him for interviews and pictures. He would be harassed by reporters and fangirls alike.

"Hey, lovebirds! We are still here!" Kiba growled at me. I glared at him. Naruto put a hand on my arm.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked offended. "We wouldn't have had a problem with it. Well maybe Neji would-"

"I do have a problem with it." Neji, the snobby brunette that I hated, pointed out in annoyance.

"fuck you." I growled at him. He glared back.

"BUT we don't." Kiba finished. People were staring at us still so I decided to clear this up.

"YES WE ARE GAY GET THE FUCK OVER IT." I shouted to the crowd and a couple of people actually looked surprised. An idea crossed over Naruto's face, you could see it in his eyes, and he got excited.

"Sasuke, will you sing me a song?" he made the best puppy dog eyes ever and I caved immediately. He stuck his lip out.

"no." I said flataly.

"Pleaaaase?" he begged and I couldn't look at him. My eyes won and looked at his adorable face.

"yes Naruto I will sing a song about you." I gave in to him and he grinned as he pushed me on stage. I grabbed a guitar from a nearby girl who looked like she was about to faint. i strummed out a few chords as the crowd went silent.

"this is an original song I wrote about my boyfriend called Maybe It's True." I said and started the song

"yeah just maybe it's true

That your eyes so blue

Make me want you

Because just maybe its true

That I'm hopeless

Hopelessly in love with you

And that baby I love you." I sang softly. The crowd stared in stunned silence. It wasn't my best but it was total truth.

"I love you Naruto." I said into the mic. I pulled him on stage. The crowd cheered loudly.

" Kiss kiss kiss!" they all shouted. He grinned stupidly at me and I kissed him.

"this boy is mine, anyone who messes with, teases, or flirts with him better make sure my foot has an appointment with your ass." I warned the crowd. We ordered two bowls of miso ramen to go and drove back to my house. We ate the ramen in my room even though my parents were out to dinner.

"you have some on your chin." I commented and pulled his face up. "I'll get it off."

I licked the broth off of his chin and felt him shudder under my mouth. I swung my leg over so I was sitting on his hips, pinning him to the bed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said cautiously.

"Naruto I want you." I breathed. I leaned down and started a wet kiss between us. I moved to his neck and sucked roughly on his smooth skin. I pulled our shirts off quickly. I wanted to take Naruto right now. I nipped and sucked at his sensitive nipples. He shuddered again at my quick advance. I didn't know how to please anyone since I was a virgin.

"Sasuke.. are you sure you want to do this?" he put his hand out to stop me and I took hold.

"Naruto I've never been more sure of anything." I stared deeply into his eyes just to make sure he got the message. His blues eyes held a hint of fear in them. I started to kiss his hand. "don't worry I won't hurt you."

"sasuke.." he was using my name a lot and I didn't mind. He wasn't using pet names which meant he knew I was serious about this. I went back to worshipping his body with my mouth. Tracing circles with my tongue here, placing love bites there, and sucking gently on his tan skin. I pulled off my shirt and tugged his waist band. I pulled his pants off, managing to drag his boxers along with it. I wanted to make sure I made him happy somehow during our first time.

I was facing his cock head on now. It was actually slightly intimidating. What if I did this wrong? What if he thinks its gross? I tried to push all the doubt from my mind. I felt him shiver and licked the tip of his cock shyly. When I got used to licking up and down his length, I slipped my mouth over his head. I sucked gently and moved so more of him was in my mouth. He moaned quietly and I hollowed my cheeks. I was able to take it back to the back of my throat and bobbed my head. His fingers laced into my hair and gripped. I tried not to choke as I increased speed. He moaned loudly and came in my mouth. I didn't know what to do so I just swallowed.

"mmmm sasuke.." he groaned as he rode out his orgasm. I flipped him on his stomach and climbed onto him, removing my pants.

"wah-?" he asked confused.

"I'm not done yet." I said and placed a couple fingers in his tight hole.

"Ow! Sasuke you're supposed to only put in one at a time!" he hissed in pain. I blushed embarrassedly, oops.

"well they're in there now." I said to hide my embarrassment. I added another finger and he hissed again.

"teme it hurts!" he cried and I noticed a tear escape from his eye.

"shh relax, it'll feel better soon." I soothed. When he stopped crying as bad I slowly pushed my erection in. I could tell it hurt because he gasped. Once I was all the way in and he was ready, I started a slow rocking motion. It felt amazing to be in him.

"Naru… Naruto!" I groaned as I sped up. I hit some odd bundle of nerves that made him moan loudly.

"Sasuke! Right there! Harder!" he moaned out. I obeyed and thrust harder and faster every second. I was happy he was enjoying it. I kept hitting the spot when a tight hot feeling formed in my lower regions. I was so close. I pounded hard into him and cried out as I came.

"Naruto!" I screamed and collapsed on him. I never knew a few minutes could bring so much pleasure. I pulled out and rolled over so I was laying next to him.

"mm sasuke?" he asked quietly.

"hm Naruto?" he looked so beautiful right now, with his eyes closed and his body looking so fragile.

"I love you." It was the first time he said it. I smiled.

"thank you Naruto." I whispered quietly and pulled him to my chest. We fell asleep together not caring about the consequences.

The next morning the sunlight woke me. I yawned and felt something soft yet heavy clinging to my chest. I looked and saw Naruto ckinging to my bare body. Damn it, I forgot my parents would have to have eventually come home. I didn't regret last night whatsoever.

"Naruto wake up." I gently kissed his eyelids. He blinked tiredly ad stared in confusion at me.

"where am i? what happened last night?" he scratched his head and looked around. Realization hit him when he noticed we were naked. "oh." He blushed.

"we need to get dressed before my parents come to wake me up." I said.

"okay." Unfortunately we couldn't find his clothes in the mess I called my room. I gave him a pair of my clothes to wear. I grinned as I saw how hot he looked in my jeans.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"you look hot." I smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Hey don't try anything im still sore from last night." He said awkwardly.

We went downstairs and I realized it was probably a good time to tell my parents. My mom looked shocked when she saw Naruto.

"oh my, sasuke if you had told me you had a friend over I would have cleaned the house." She exclaimed.

"actually mom we need to talk about Naruto." It sounded weird but it was all I could think of.

"what about him?" my father asked from beind the mornings paper.

"um how do I say this? Mom, Dad, Im gay." I said. My mother gasped and my father choked on his coffee.

"oh my." My mother squeaked. But she quickly put on her sweet smile. "well honey, whatever you choose, we will support you."

My father said nothing more, but was red in the face.

"im assuming this Naruto is your boyfriend?" my mother asked.

"yes." I said awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ." Naruto said politely shaking her hand. She hugged him and he let out a shocked squeak.

"the pleasure is all mine! Sasuke, hes so adorable!" my mother examined him with a sweet smile.

"mom." I said.

"come Naruto I need to show you baby pictures!" she tugged him by the hand to the living room.

Great, I thought, now my life is over.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Again comment, and tell me what to put in the next chapter. Im sorry it took so long to update but since im leaving for camping tomorrow I wanted to get this done. I had it written sitting on my desk for a while I just never had the time to type it up. Love you all!


End file.
